


Zombie dude and a cutie pie

by LemonKiwiCandy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Junhong was going out for a midnight snack and he meets a dude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my docs since last October so I'm finally posting it.

Junhong was rolling down the street on his skateboard at 2 in the morning. The boy had woken up and felt hungry but nothing in his fridge could satisfy the rumbling in his tummy. So like any college student his age he left the house to get some unhealthy junk food from the nearest 24 hour gas station. Loot in hand, Junhong was nearing his house when something caught his eye. In the middle of the street laid a boy wearing all black. Curiosity had the skater wrapped around its ugly little finger.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Junhong walked up to the guy, lightly nudging him with his foot. Maybe it was a dead body.

“Touch me with your dirty shoe again and I'll stab you.” That answers the dead body question. Obviously this guy was a zombie, nothing else could explain it. 

“I think my shoe is the least of your problems seeing as you're laying on the dirty street. You're going to get ran over.” Junhong had sat down on the ground crisscross applesauce, resting his head on his open palm. 

“Maybe I want to get hit by a car.” Zombie dude didn’t move an inch. Eyes still closed as if he was sleep talking.

“Why would you want that?” Junhong used the hand not acting as a headrest to fiddle with one of the many bracelets the guy had on his wrist.

“If I get hit by a car and live then I can sue the driver and use the money to pay for my tuition. If I die then I don't have to deal with all the shit I don't want to deal with. It's a win win situation.” Junhong stared at the guy laying in the middle of the street. What a weird dude.

“I don't think that's how it works...” 

“Might as well try. I have nothing better to do.” The guy finally opened his eyes to look at Junhong. The skater stared back.

“I bought some snacks from the gas station do you want to go on a picnic date.” Junhong didn’t know what he was doing but dating a zombie would be cool and he could finally prove his friends wrong about his inability to get a date. Zombie dude looked at the bag then back to Junhong. He got up and patted his clothes as if that would brush off the dirt. The guy took a moment to pull his shirt down before he held out his hand to Junhong, who gladly accepted they help.

“What are you half tree?  _ Why you so tall? _ ” Junhong was a head taller then the guy, Junhong could easily rest his head on top of the guy's head.

“It’s called genetics.” Junhong answered as they made their way towards a small park. It wasn't really a park but people nowadays call anything with a patch of grass and a few benches a park. 

“How's the weather up there?” The guy asked.

“Honestly? Kinda chilly.” Zombie dude started to laugh at the boy’s serious answer and Junhong found the sound absolutely wonderful. They finally reached the ‘ _ park _ ’, taking a seat on one of the graffiti covered benches. Junhong started to pull out the contents of the bag: 1 Dr.Pepper, 2 bags of dollar gummy candy (sour worms and peach rings), a bag of chips, and a slice of gas station pizza (which is actually pretty good for gas station food.) 

“Wow, a feast fit for a king.” The guy ripped open the peach rings. He looked at the first ring before shoving it into Junhong’s mouth. 

“What's your name anyways. I can't keep calling you ‘the guy’ or ‘zombie dude’.” Junhong asked after he nearly choked on the yummy peach candy. 

“Zombie dude? Where did that even come from? And I thought calling you cutie pie in my head was bad.” Zombie dude rolled his eyes. 

“What!? How is cutie pie any better than zombie dude?” Cutie pie was an overused shit nickname. Zombie dude was original… Kinda… Not really. “And you’re zombie dude because I found you pretending to be road kill.” Junhong crossed his arms and pouted, still not over the cutie pie name. Zombie dude laughed at the childish pout and Junhong melted right then and there.

“Agree to disagree. It's Youngjae.” 

“Junhong.” 

“Yeah I know.” Junhong looked at the other guy with wide eyes. Youngjae however kept munching on the chips oblivious to the other’s shocked face.

“H-how?” Was Youngjae a creepy stalker?

“You won that dance competition with your friend. I was the one controlling the lights.” Nope, they go to the same school. Junhong let out a sigh of relief.

“But you called me cutie pie?” 

“Yeah, because you're a cutie pie.” Youngjae booped his nose and Junhong blushed with embarrassment. They continued to eat, lowkey swapping spit and indirect kisses whenever they shared the Dr.Pepper. Youngjae, being the gentleman he was, got up to throw the trash away. When he returned Youngjae held his hand out for the younger.

“It's pretty early in the morning, I'll walk you home.” Junhong smiled at the older, taking his hand. They walked towards Junhong’s house hand in hand until Junhong got bored of walking. He hopped onto his skateboard and made Youngjae pull him the rest of the way. They did the stereotypical, standing outside the door for a while before the other went inside thing.

“Oh, before I forget. Give me your phone.” Junhong handed Youngjae his phone and watched the older stick his tongue out as he tapped his contact info into the phone. Junhong walked inside his house when Youngjae finished, slowly closing the door with a soft ‘goodbye’ and ‘have a safe trip home’. The skater wasn't even 5 steps into his house when he received a text.

 

**Zombie dude:** Today after your last class

**Zombie dude:** meet me near the student parking 

**Zombie dude:** we going on a real date

**Zombie dude:** My treat. 

**Zombie dude:** Wear something with long sleeves

**Me:** Ok! See you then.

 

Junhong flopped down onto his bed looking at the messages again. He smiled before shoving his face into his pillow, squealing loudly and kicking his legs wildly. Someone (most likely Himchan) banged on the wall, a well known command to shut up. Junhong was buzzing with excitement that morning. If his housemates weren’t so tired they probably would've questioned him. Junhong bounced into the car when someone finally noticed him shitting rainbows.

“Who are you and what have you done to our Junhong.” Jongup asked sitting next to him in the back middle seat. Since they all lived together, Yongguk said it would be easier to carpool but sadly Jongup was stuck sitting in the middle because he was the shortest. 

“Can’t I be happy?” Junhong stopped buzzing to stare at his best friend.

“Not in the morning. None of us are ever morning people, it’s why we get along so well.” It was true, they all bonded over the fact mornings were the worst thing in the world but nothing could ruin today. Except maybe the armageddon. Their conversation was cut short when Himchan and Daehyun started to bicker like the old married couple they were. Yongguk looked ready to kick both of them out of the car but calmed down when Jongup placed a hand on his shoulder. Junhong always found it funny how different the two couples were compared to ‘normal couples’. HimDae were always fighting but at the same time really cared for each other. He remembered the day Daehyun came home with a busted lip and bruised knuckles because someone insulted Himchan. Bangup was the complete opposite. They didn’t talk much around people and weren’t into pda so most people were surprised they were dating but the glances they sent each other made it obvious they loved each other. Junhong hopped out of the car when Yongguk parked the car. 

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” Daehyun asked. Everyone watched as Junhong ran off ignoring Daehyun’s question. Jongup felt everyone’s eyes on him when the youngest disappeared in the crowd. 

“I don’t know why he’s so woke this morning but he’s really happy about something.” With that Jongup made his way to his first class.

 

**CheeseCake:** Why are you so happy today Junhong?

**CheeseBurger:** Can you be any more subtle? 

**Me:** If you must know I have a date.

**PoohBear:** Really?

**Tigger:** Do we know this person?

**Me:** Probably not. It was my first time meeting him yesterday.

**CheeseCake:** Do you really have a date?

**Me:** I’ll have you know I can get a date.

**PoohBear:** Of course you can.

**Me:** I can read your sarcasm.

**CheeseBurger:** It’s not that we doubt you it’s just… You know.

**Tigger:** I believe in you.

**Me:** Thanks Yongguk hyung

**Tigger:** If it is true. I’ll need all his personal info

**Me:** HYUNG!

 

Junhong ignored his friends in favor taking notes and doodling in his notebooks. He was out the door before his professor ended the lecture. Junhong was bouncing on his feet waiting for Youngjae when his friends found him. They teased him until a motorcycle drove up to them. Junhong watched as the rider removed his helmet to reveal Youngjae.   

“Hey!” Junhong ran up to the bike and hugged Youngjae.

“Here put this on and hop on.” Youngjae handed him a helmet. Junhong nervously clipped it and hopped onto the bike behind Youngjae. The older chuckled when he felt the death grip around his waist.

“No need to be so scared, nothings gonna happen, promise.” Junhong nodded but didn't lessen his hold on the older.

“How do you feel about Crème Brûlée?” Youngjae asks.

“What is that?” Junhong rests his head on the olders shoulder as they start to move.

“I have no idea!” Youngjae yells as his bike roars to live and they take off down the street to god know where. Junhong can't help but laugh at the older’s response. Well what's a date without a little bit of adventure. Junhong grinned as they zoomed down the roads.


	2. A cute date with a side of Crème Brûlée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is2g if this chapter doesn't upload I'm going to fight my laptop.

Junhong watched as they passed cars lighting fast, he was scared at first but he quickly got used to the tilting and fast speed. Wait, did they just run a red light? Oh shit, they did!

“Youngjae, we just broke the law!” Junhong yelled over the bike engine.

“Don’t worry no one was there.” Youngjae laughed.

“But still, we should follow the law.” Junhong pouted. “What if we got pulled over.”

“I promise you I’ve never been pulled over.” Youngjae smirked under his helmet. The older suddenly turned into a parking lot, causing Junhong to tighten his hold on Youngjae. “We’re here.” Junhong hopped off the bike while Youngjae turned the motorcycle off. They were in front of a cute little dessert shop, it’s soft pastel decor definitely clashed with Youngjae’s ‘punk rock’ look but Junhong liked it. Before he could walk inside Youngjae called out his name.

“Are you really going to go inside with a helmet on?” The older laughed as Junhong quickly ran back to him with a huge blush and handed the helmet over so Youngjae could put it into the storage compartment. “Shall we head inside?” Youngjae smiled and took the younger’s hand into his own. Junhong opens the front door for them and they take a window seat near the back, a waitress walks over to them and greets them before handing them a menu. The drinks were the typical juices, coffees, and sodas but all the desserts had over the top fancy names, like “Pusillanimous Sunset” and “Raspberry Bloviate”, lucky for them each item had a short descirption under the name.

“Holy shit, I didn’t know  _Crème Brûlée_ had so many different flavors.” Youngjae gasped dramatically, making Junhong giggle.

“They have seasonal flavors!” Junhong chirped. “Wait, what the fuck one of them is maple bacon…” Both of them break out into giggles at the weird flavor.

“Okay, okay. We should probably pick something soon, I think the waitress is getting impatient.” Youngjae said as he wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears, Junhong nodded and went over the list again, there were like a ton to pick from. (Here’s a legit list.)

  * **_Normal Flavors:_**  Traditional Vanilla, Sea Salt Caramel, Chocolate Infused With Any of The Following – Sea Salt, Chipotle, Peppermint, Cherry, Raspberry, Orange, Peanut Butter – choose from milk chocolate or dark chocolate.
  * **_Fresh Fruit:_**  Zesty Lemon, Cherry, Raspberry, Peach, Coconut, Lemon Coconut, Raspberry Lemon.
  * **_Florals:_**  Orange Blossom, Lavender, Rosewater.
  * **_Other:_**  Root Beer Float, Cappuccino, Hazelnut, Hazelnut Cappuccino, Almond, White Chocolate Cherry, White Chocolate Raspberry, White Chocolate Macadamia Nut.
  * **_Seasonal:_** Pumpkin Spice, Maple Bacon, White Chocolate Mocha, White Chocolate Peppermint, Eggnog.



“What are you going to get?” Junhong asked.

“Hmm, I’m between the chocolate raspberry or hazelnut cappuccino.” Youngjae looked up from the menu to smile at Junhong. “What about you?”

“I dunno that maple bacon sounds pretty good.” Junhong couldn’t stop from laughing when Youngjae made a face of disgust. “I’m kidding, I think I’ll go with sea salt caramel.” They call the waitress over, who happily walks over with a notepad in hand.

“I’ll have the carte blanche redvelvet with an iced americano with cream.” Youngjae said, trying his best to not giggle at the name.

“And for you?” The waitress chirped.

“I’ll have the… avant-garde caramel? Yeah that. Umm also with an iced americano but no cream.” Junhong smiled brightly and Youngjae had to hold back his coos, the younger male was just too adorable. The waitress took their order to the back kitchen and the two males started chatting.

“You know, I always wondered why bikers wore leather jackets.” Junhong said while fiddling with Youngjae’s leather sleeve.

“It’s to look badass obviously.” Youngjae grinned. “ _Buuut_ it’s mostly worn to give the rider a little more protection in case they get into an accent or something. We should get you on too.” Youngjae imagined the younger in a leather jacket and it was a really  _nice_  thought, definitely going to save that image for later.

“I think I already have one…” Junhong wracked his brain for the last time he saw the jacket. Either it was buried in his closet or someone else (probably Daehyun tbh.) took it. “I had to get one for a dance thing.” Junhong shrugged, making a mental note to look for it later.

“You should wear it next time, I bet it looks great on you.” Youngjae grinned, totally not thinking about anything except  _pure_  thoughts.

“We’ll match!” Junhong yelled excitedly. “I can’t wait.” The two were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their drinks.

“The Crème Brûlées should be done soon.” She said before walking away again.

“Sooo.” Youngjae said, trying to pick the conversation up again.

“Ummm… Where do you live?” Junhong asked the first thing that came to mind. “Wait, I don’t mean that in a creep way, I’m just curious since you know where I live.” Youngjae smiled amusingly.

“I live in the apartments not far from campus with my friend Jaebum. You live with your other friends right?”

“Yeah, Yongguk drives all of us to school in the morning. It was a pain in the ass to get all of our schedules to match up.” Junhong remembers having to talk to the college counselor about seven times to finally have everything right.

“But it all worked out in the end, that’s impressive.” Youngjae couldn’t be bothered to try and match his classes up with his friends. The waitress came back with two bowels and placed them in front of the males. Youngjae’s was topped with caramel and fresh raspberries while Junhong’s just had caramel on top.

“Ha, mine’s fancier than yours.” Youngjae smirked, Junhong rolled his eyes but smiled at the older’s adorable face. Youngjae was even kind enough to plop a few raspberries onto Junhong’s Crème Brûlée.

“You know this tastes nothing like I was expecting it to.” Youngjae said after a few bites. “But I like it.”

“Maybe we should have tried the original first?” Junhong continued to scoop the burnt cream into his mouth.

“Ehhh, we can try it next time.” Youngjae quickly stole a bite from the younger’s bowel before offering some of his in exchange. The trinity cream was licked clean off the bowels and Youngjae waved the waitress for their check. Junhong started digging threw his pockets for his wallet but Youngjae simply handed the waitress his card after circling the tip% and signing his name.

“Hey, I could have paid.” Junhong pouted, crossing his arms. Youngjae couldn’t help but coo at the younger.

“You can get the next check.” Youngjae said while ruffling Junhong’s hair, causing him to pout even more.

“Good, I have to be able to provide for my boyfriend.” Junhong smirked, Youngjae snorted but let the younger have this. The waitress came back with the older’s card and the two left the restaurant. Youngjae handed Junhong a helmet as he put on his own and the two hopped back onto the bike. This time Youngjae didn’t waste anytime zipping off at the speed of light, well, at least to Junhong it was lightning fast. The older dropped his date back at his house and walked Junhong to the front door, mirroring their first meeting.

“It was nice going out with you.” Junhong smiled shyly.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” Youngjae stood on his tiptoes to kiss Junhong. When they broke apart Junhong couldn’t stop blushing.

“Umm, s-see you later?” Junhong stuttered.

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get home.” Youngjae smirked, giving Junhong one last kiss before going back to his bike. The younger waited until his boyfriend was no longer in sight to finally go inside the house.

“What the fuck!” Junhong jumped back, he wasn’t expecting all his friends to be waiting by the door.

“Sooo, how was the date?” Himchan asked casually.

“None ya.” Junhong shoved his way into the house.

“Oh come on, you have to tell us!” Daehyun whined. “You know all about our dates and stuff.”

“Yeah and I wish I didn’t. I’m scared for life.” Junhong entered his room and closed the door before any of the others could enter his room. He waited to heard a course of groans and shuffling feet before he opened his door. Yongguk was still standing there with a goofy smile.

“Come on in hyung. I know you won’t give up until I tell you about him.” Junhong sat down on his bed and Yongguk joined him after he closed the door.

“Did you have fun?” Yongguk asked his first question.  _Starting off casual I see._  Junhong thought.

“Yeah, it was cute and stuff.” Junhong shrugged.

“Where’d you guys go?” The second question was still tame.

“We went to a dessert place.”

“Did he try  _anything_?” There we go, that was the question he was waiting for.

“We didn’t do anything, Youngjae was a complete gentleman. He even paid for our check.” Junhong groaned.

“Okay, okay… But make sure he knows that if he ever hurts you, I’ll cut off his tiny dick and feed it to a stray dog.” Yongguk said and Junhong just groaned louder, how could his hyung be like this.

“I’ll send the message. Now shooo I have homework to do.” Junhong pushed the older male out of his room, only to have Daehyun slip into the room.

“You can’t get away from me that easily.” Daehyun grinned, plopping down onto the bed.

“Ughhhh.” Junhong sighed for the umpteenth time, it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I wanted to write out the date from the beginning but since months passed when I originally wrote this I deiced not to but someone nicely asked for more so I was like "fuck it, might as well since someone actually wants more." and I'm really happy I did! Big thanks to Audra_Smiley for inspiring me to officially finish this story!


End file.
